The 21st Century Maiden
by TV-GOD
Summary: what happens when a 21st century good witch is transported to the medieval era where she meets merlin, arthur and the others. what is the connection between her n merlin and what is going on between her and arthur and when he finds out about her n merlin
1. Chapter 1

The 21st century maiden 

It was just another day, the same old, same old Chloe thought as she sat in the college library as she was writing a project on king Arthur and Merlin, she sorted wandering how much interesting it would be just to back to medieval times rather than writing about it she thought.

About half an hour later Chloe got up from where she was sitting, deciding it was getting late she made her way out of the library, to the car park where she got into her car and drove back to the off campus dorm.

When she arrived back to her dorm she headed straight to the kitchen to make herself a nice cup of coffee, she then started thinking that before she had come to college she didn't even like coffee all that much but after coming to college almost two years ago she found it was the best thing to help with college and personal life.

Just as she had put the kettle on there in the room where white orbs floating around and as the orbs died down a man appeared

"Oh my god John could you please start coming through the front door like normal people" Chloe started

"I could but then again I'm not like everybody else am I and neither are you" John smiled as he replied.

It was true john wasn't like everybody else, he was a white lighter which is sort of a guardian angel that looked after people like Chloe and in Chloe's line of work it was vita, you see Chloe may seem like a regular ordinary girl but she was never going to be regular and she was far from ordinary as you could get for Chloe parker was a witch a good witch that help rid the world of demons and all the other noises that went bump in the night.

"So what's the deal?" Chloe asked knowing that it was going to be a demonic deal

"Well…" John replied but Chloe wasn't paying attention

Great she thought welcome to my life

If you could please review this fic that would be awesome thanks lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Merlin you idiot can you at least fend me off without losing balance" Arthur Pendragon shouted at his servant, he was trying to teach Merlin how to use a sword in a battle if there was ever going to be one, and there sure was going to be a great battle thought Merlin thought but I wont be using a sword.

After an hour more of training Arthur dropped his weapons.

"ok that's enough training I think for one day, now get my things and lets go back" Arthur demanded at Merlin.

Merlin began to picking up his own and Arthur's weapons and walked over to his master.

"Is everything ok sire? You just seemed a little out of sorts today" Merlin asked concerned, even though Merlin was Arthur's servant he believed that himself and Arthur had bonded, I mean you cant keep saving each others lives and not bond can you Merlin thought to himself, even if the future king drove him insane some times.

"Fine, I've just been wandering lately how boring everything seems to be, nothing new ever happens hear, there must be something more out there" Arthur explained, he had started feeling like this for quite some time now matter what he did or didn't do the feeling had not gone away.

Back in the 21st century and Chloe had just vanquished the demon, it had been a banshee and the ringing in her ears from the screaming that the banshee had done had not gone away, it was only after a good old fashioned spell and a vile of potion that the banshee had been vanquished. She was now looking through an old leather book; this was no ordinary book as this book was a book of spells and potions. After her mother had died when Chloe was just five years of age at the hands of a demon and her dad had left a few years earlier after finding out that her mum and herself was a witch the book was given to her mothers best friend who had looked after Chloe when her mother had died. Knowing that Chloe was leaving for college for nearly three years, Jayne her mothers best friend gave her the book knowing that when she turned eighteen years of age that this would be the year when her powers would be the strongest. She had been right.

Looking out of her bedroom window into the dead of the night with all the stars in the sky she begun to wander what else was out there.

Arthur woke up, got dressed himself and walked across his chambers and sat on the window verge looking down at all the townspeople.

"I have just got to get out of here and do something" he explained to no one in particular, after five minutes of staring out down at the townspeople when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" Arthur replied as the door opened and in stepped Merlin.

"You're already dressed" Merlin spoke as he went further into Arthur's chambers.

"Wow you are quick this morning, yes I'm dressed I can something's myself you know" Arthur explained

"Yes of course sire" Merlin replied as he looked in Arthur's direction he wandered if his mood had improved from the previous night.

"You know what know what Merlin, I'm so fed up of Camelot and all the drama, why don't me and you go on a hunting trip, well what I mean is I'll hunt while you pick up after me" Arthur explained although secretly he did enjoy Merlin's company, however he wasn't about to admit it he was the Prince for god sake and Merlin was just his man servant.

"What ever you want sire but don't you think your father will have something to say about it" Merlin replied knowing how strict the king was especially when it came to his son.

"I'll tell you what Merlin, you worry about collecting everything we will need for the hunting trip and let me worry about my father. Arthur replied taping Merlin on the shoulders as he left his chambers in search for his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was lunchtime and as Chloe had no lessons she was free to do what she wanted, she had now finished in the shower and had dressed, today she went for a casual look with a plain white vest top and dark jeans, she also decided to have her long blonde hair straightened today and as she was putting her straightners away she could hear the familiar jingle sound that remind her of Christmas. As she turned around she saw John standing there with a smile on his face and something in his hands.

"For me" she asked as John handed the object over to her so that she could get a better look at it, she realized that it was a locket, it was a beautiful locket, the chain was gold and had unusual carvings around it, the locket face was a blue topaz, it was so beautiful and heavy she thought as she felt the weight of it.

"Wow its beautiful, you shouldn't have" she said sarcastically realizing that this probably had a supernatural connection rather than Johns sudden burst of generosity she thought.

"I didn't that locket is really old and the guardian responsible for looking after the locket was killed over it" he replied explaining the importance of the locket.

" And now your giving it to me, wow I feel really special" she began sarcastically, it kind of interested her how much people would do to gain extra power she thought as she started looking at the locket more closely.

"Not exactly, you see my bosses have realized that if we or more precisely you give it back to the original owner then it should be safe" he replied a little suspiciously

"Ok then where can I find them so that I can give it back" she replied "and why do you keep looking at me like that" she continued noting the suspicious looks that john had started giving her.

"Well you see in order to give it back to them you have to" he replied and for the last part he started to pat the air to signify something.

"Oh no… you don't mean I have to time travel" she replied realizing what the hand movements were all about.

"But I hate time traveling, my powers don't work in the past unless its to a time when I was born… and I'm guessing that where I'm going is a little further than that" she replied whining like a five year old.

"You could say that" he replied again a little suspiciously "and I've talked to my bosses and you will have access to all of your powers this time, it's a really a special and important circumstance" he replied

"Isn't there any one else they could get to do their dirty work for or does it have to be me?" she moaned

"Apparently it has to be you am not sure why they were a little vague on the why and if the reason you don't want to go is because you wont see me, they've given me special permission to keep popping in and checking on your progress" he replied a little full of himself.

" Ok but how do I get there and how do I get back" she replied after a few silent moments, realizing that moaning and whining wasn't going to do any good she thought.

"Well there should be a little spell in your book about how to get to the time you want and apparently when you get there they're should be someone to help you get back" he replied a little to vague.

"Ok…. but wait a minute I've just realized I have no idea where I'm going" she said a little anxious as to what part of history she was going back too.

It was getting really dark now and Merlin and Arthur were laid down at the camp they had set up with fire going in the middle of the space.

"So how did you get your father to agree to let you come hunting" Merlin asked a way to break the ice.

"He thinks were on a training trip, so remember that when we get back so that you get your story straight ok" he asked Merlin although it was more of an order.

"Yes sire of course" Merlin responded as he went back to looking up at the stars. He liked to look at the stars, when he looked at the stars it helped him to think about things, it was under the stars where he once thought about telling Arthur, Gwen and Lady Morganna the truth about who he really was but he always chickened out he was scared of what they would do, would they turn him in to uther or would they accept him like he hoped he would. Then he heard a noise from near the entrance of the woods and as he saw Arthur get up and go get is weapons something told Merlin to go himself.

"Arthur I'll go and see what the noise was and you wait here," he shouted at his prince. Before Arthur could reject Merlin's offer he had already run off into the dead of night.

As he was trying to locate the source the sound had come from someone or something suddenly tapped him on the shoulder, he suddenly turned around to fend of his attacker and realized that it was a girl, she was quite pretty but she looked just as confused and shocked as he did.

"Who are you?" he asked after a few minutes although he thought he had seen her somewhere before.

"My name is Chloe Parker she replied not believing where she was or the fact that she was standing in front of the legendary Merlin


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So let me get this right" Merlin spoke, they had now come back to camp and were now sat around the fire, Arthur had already fallen back to sleep when Chloe and Merlin had arrived back.

"So you're a witch a good witch who has come from the future and you have got something to back to someone here but you have no idea who they are?" he continued not sounding at all convinced.

"Yeah that's about right…look I know it doesn't sound very convincing but I'm telling the truth, I was sent here to give back a powerful locket, besides if I was evil why would I worry about you, why wouldn't I go about killing everyone in Camelot, I mean the evil doers are hardly known for their patience are they?" Chloe explained hoping she could convince Merlin, she didn't have time for him not to trust her.

"And look, why don't you keep an eye on me and that way if you think I'm up to no good you can report me to Arthur or Uther or anyone else you want" Chloe continued hoping that this would at least gain some kind of trust from him.

Merlin pondered this for a minute and thought about the situation and the more he thought about it he began to realize that even though it sounded farfetched he couldn't help but believing her and the more he noticed her he could help but think that he had met her somewhere else before.

"Ok but any suspicious goings on then I'll turn you over to Uther myself" Merlin replied after a few minutes of silence.

After about half an hour of silence Merlin spoke.

"Ok if your to stay here for awhile then we need a cover up, I mean we can hardly tell people that you rode in from the future on a horse can we?" Merlin continued looking over at Chloe and for most of the night afterwards they tried devising a story that they could tell people about Chloe and in the end they came up with that she was a cousin of Merlin's who had come to visit for a few weeks.

A time afterwards Chloe felt drowsiness come over her and she fell asleep.

As she woke up she was blinded by the sun it was really bright she thought, she then got up and walked over to the nearby lake and she stood there she began to wander if this was the infamous lake where the Lady of the Lake was from. As she looked out across the lake she didn't hear anyone walk back into the camp.

"So your Merlin's cousins are you?" Arthur announced which made Chloe jump; she turned around and came face to face with Arthur Pendragon, he was good looking she thought as she glanced at him, he looked really athletic and had a really cute baby face.

_Oh my god _I cant be thinking about this I have a job to do she thought._ Wow she's beautiful, there's something unique about this girl I'm not sure what it is yet_ he thought and as he began to check her out he couldn't help but smile and a few minutes later there was a moment of weird tension.

"Oh great you two have already met I see" Merlin spoke as he had now arrived back to camp having no idea the tension he had broke.

After some time afterwards Arthur decided it was time to go back to Camelot however with only two horses, how were they going to get Chloe back as well.

"Well there's only one thing for it you'll have to ride with me" Arthur began

"Are you sure sire"? Chloe asked feeling a little bit awkward.

"Well you could ride with Merlin but you might not get back to Camelot in one piece" Arthur spoke as he smirked over at Merlin, where all Merlin could do was roll his eyes and mount his horse that had now been loaded with the camp equipment.

"Come on then we haven't got all day" Arthur spoke a little impatient one thing Arthur wasn't was patient.

"oh sorry sire" and with that she started to mount the horse however she stumbled back and nearly fell but Arthur was quick and with his right arm caught Chloe and pulled her back up on the horse, as she got up she hugged on to Arthur's torso, she had been right he was Athletic and as she hugged onto him she could feel his muscles in her hands as all three of them rode back to Camelot.


End file.
